


В вечном городе

by alfredcorvus



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Roma | Rome, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке 1.41 с фестового сообщества по Агентам А.Н.К.Л.: "AU, hustler!Наполеон, Илья всё так же агент КГБ, встреча в Риме".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В вечном городе

**Author's Note:**

> Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом (https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/albums/72157657563869678)

_«У Рима есть особая атмосфера, наивная и несравнимая. В Риме можно стать главным действующим лицом в драме своей собственной жизни. Это, разумеется, не более чем иллюзии»  
— Роберт Шекли_

История Рима, насчитывающая несколько тысячелетий, утверждала, что небольшое селение, расположенное на семи холмах, разрослось до крупнейшего промышленного и финансового центра страны. Перечитывая туристический буклет, Илья в который раз убеждался, что единственное, что объединяет Италию и СССР, это упорство и трудолюбие их народов. Вот только советским гражданам тысячи лет бы не потребовалось, целину подняли и с этим запросто бы справились. Главное план, а остальное не беда, в пять лет научились и не такие проекты реализовать.  
«Рим известен под многими названиями, одним из которых является «Вечный город». Так его стали называть…». Изучать историю города казалось бессмысленным. Свою легенду он знал идеально и без глубокого погружения в античность. Архитектор, проектирующий санаторий на Черном море, был отправлен в недельную командировку изучать классическую архитектуру по личному распоряжению Фурцевой.  
Естественно, о настоящем задании агента КГБ в Риме знать никому не полагалось. Из достоверных источников Комитету стало известно о действии в сердце Рима антикоммунистической организации, ставящей своей целью подрыв советской идеологии и занимающейся контрабандой оружия и наркотиков. Курякин знал, что во главе ее стоят невозвращенцы. Сама по себе кучка давно высланных из страны эмигрантов не могла подорвать режим. Но начальство утверждало, что у них на руках находятся крайне важные документы, разглашение которых допустить нельзя. Что именно в них содержалось Илье не сообщали, его задачей было найти и уничтожить бумаги, а в случае необходимости ликвидировать участников банды.  
К сожалению, группе агентов, работающих в Риме до него, так и не удалось выяснить не только имена членов организации, но даже место их дислокации. Единственные наработки заключались в установлении слежки за людьми, так или иначе связанными с антикоммунистической деятельностью, или лицами, способными выступить в качестве наводчика.  
Здесь уже требовалась более тонкая работа, исполнить которую и было поручено лучшему агенту КГБ, отличнику боевой и политической подготовки Илье Курякину.  
Кроме адреса гостиницы, в которой ему надлежало остановиться, у него с собой были лишь относительно скромные командировочные, небольшой чемоданчик со сменным комплектом одежды и предметами личной гигиены и… фотография предполагаемого наводчика.  
«Белый мужчина, возраст 25-30 лет, темные волосы, светлые глаза», – гласила надпись на обороте. К фото прилагался список из четырех заведений, где можно было отыскать этого парня. Илье приходилось работать и с меньшим количеством информации, а тут молодой человек выглядел довольно приметно: скуластое лицо, аккуратные брови, идеально правильная форма челюсти – вот на это и следовало ориентироваться в поиске. Среди мужчин средиземноморского типа этот парень не должен остаться незамеченным. Он скорее выглядел типичным американцем, чем уроженцем солнечной Италии.  
Сверившись с картой, Илья направился по ближайшему адресу, но, увы, его ждало разочарование. Никто мужчину с фотографии не знал. Наводчик не обнаружился и по паре следующих адресов, зато Курякин уже мог составить некое впечатление о своей цели. Обычно наводчиками выступали ничем не примечательные персоны, зачастую из обслуживающего персонала: водители, горничные, официанты… Илья склонялся к последнему, так как все заведения оказались барами, причем барами среднего пошиба. «Злачное место», – такое определение напрашивалось при взгляде на разномастную публику, пьющую в разгар буднего дня. В Союзе такого представить было невозможно, и Курякину оставалось только надеться, что их информатор не какой-нибудь пропойца.  
Впрочем, всё оказалось куда сложнее… В четвертом баре, который выглядел чуть более приличным, бармен долго вглядывался в сунутую ему под нос фотографию, а потом, смерив Илью внимательным взглядом, недобро хмыкнул и указал на дальний столик в углу зала.  
Не узнать мужчину было невозможно, он выглядел точно так же как на снимке и без сомнения выгодно отличался от большинства посетителей. Прямая выправленная осанка, хороший костюм и цепкий взгляд, будто сканирующий помещение – такие детали Илья давно научился подмечать. Он кого-то ждал, и уж точно этот кто-то не был агентом КГБ под прикрытием. Об операции знало ограниченное число людей, никто из которых не мог слить информацию.  
– Добрый вечер, – Курякин отодвинул стул, усаживаясь прямо напротив мужчины. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
– Вот так сразу? – смерив Илью скучающим взглядом, он вздернул брови. – Ну если только поговорить. Без обид, но на большее, я боюсь, тебе не хватит.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – агент напрягся, обычно это он шел в наступление.  
– Ох, давай разу уточним, я Наполеон Соло, и если что здесь есть ребята и поскромней, – он кивнул в сторону барной стойки, у которой крутилось несколько юношей странной наружности. – Расценки, надеюсь, ты знаешь?  
– Расценки? Если вы имеете в виду ваше вознаграждение, то вы его несомненно получите, – Курякину совершенно не нравилось, что будущий наводчик сходу диктует свои правила. Да к тому же и общение начал, представившись уже конспиративным именем. Наполеон Соло… на вкус Ильи можно было выбрать и что менее вызывающее.  
– Вознаграждение? Ну и интересные у тебя термины, – Соло подался вперед. – А еще обычно знакомство начинают с коктейля…  
– Я не пью, – жестко отрезал Курякин.  
– И все же в каждой сфере деятельности есть свои правила, и я предпочитаю, чтобы для начала меня угостили. Знаешь, если уж снимаешь хастлера, то будь готов выложить…  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – перебил Илья, непонимающе уставившись на собеседника.  
– На будущее, красавчик, если хочется поиграть в незнакомца, то лучше сначала шепнуть бармену, и он уже передаст мне твои... пожелания, – хмыкнул Наполеон. – И вообще, у ролевых игр отдельные расценки.  
Соло картинно облизнул губы, и Курякин вконец растерялся. Он привык вести на задании, еще никогда потенциальный наводчик не загонял его в угол странными вопросами и не заставлял теряться. Мало кому вообще удавалось смутить лучшего агента КГБ, но видимо этот парень был не так прост, как хотел казаться.  
– Что. Вы. Имеете. В. Виду? – медленно проговорил Илья, прожигая собеседника взглядом. Он не собирался поддаваться на дурацкие провокации.  
– Эй, эй полегче! Здесь буйных не любят, – голос Наполеона стал мягче, он потянулся, чтобы накрыть ладонь Курякина своей, но тот быстро отдернул руку. – Не дергайся, сидишь, будто жердь проглотил. Расслабься, все в порядке, никто ничего не узнает.  
– Я не знаю, что вы имеете в виду, – сжав кулаки, Илья с усилием подавил вспышку гнева. – Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
– Ага, все так говорят, особенно поначалу, – Соло пожал плечами. – Я не первый день работаю и все понимаю, вот только на расценки это никак не влияет. Извини, я знаю, что романтики это не прибавляет, – он повел бровями. – Но мы же и не из-за нее здесь собрались? Итак, час в номерах наверху – пятьдесят тысяч лир, вся ночь – триста пятьдесят тысяч, – Наполеон еще раз придирчиво оглядел Курякина. – Но об этом речь, я так понимаю, не идет. Тааак… ну что у нас входит в эконом-класс… переулок – тридцать, кабинка туалета сразу нет, за такое не берусь, не эстетично, просто минет так же тридцать, за прелюдию накидываешь по десятке, и, знаешь, главное никаких следов, засосов, укусов и прочего. Хотя… такому красавчику в виде бонуса можно и уступить.  
Выслушивая это, Илья боролся с подступающей тошнотой. И как только этот хам мог принять его за охотника до подобных… развлечений. Но раз уж так вышло, что наводчиком оказался торговец собой… вариантов не оставалось. Начальству было плевать, кто он и чем промышляет, Курякину дали вполне конкретные инструкции. У него не было никакого желания общаться с мужчиной, так глубоко утратившим свое достоинство, но десяти минут для информирования обычно хватало. Достав кошелек, он молча выложил три банкноты по десять тысяч лир. Присвистнув, Соло махнул бармену и, поднявшись из-за стола, поманил Илью за собой.  
Следуя за ним, Курякин отметил, что несмотря на какую-то необъяснимую грацию и элегантность в движениях Наполеон был довольно крупного телосложения и явно регулярно занимался физическими упражнениями. Впрочем, так или иначе, никакой угрозы агенту КГБ он представить не мог, уж в этом-то Илья был уверен.  
Ближайшая подворотня оказалась под стать самому бару – грязной, неосвещенной, с зажимающимися по темным углам парочками, она вызывала отторжение у любого нормального человека. Наполеон Соло, шествующий впереди в аккуратном костюме, выглядел здесь неестественно, словно светлое пятно на вымазанном черном фоне. Несмотря на это он чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Легонько подтолкнув Илью к стене, Наполеон уверенно потянул руки к его ремню и… едва не получил удар в челюсть. Впрочем, у Соло оказалась хорошая реакция, чтобы увернуться.  
– Эй, это еще что такое? Никакого насилия, у нас вроде уговор, – Наполеон отпрянул и удивленно уставился на Курякина.  
– Мне нужно с вами поговорить. Ничего больше.  
– Просто поговорить? Нет, ты серьезно, три тысячи, чтобы просто поговорить?  
– Да. Вы должны понимать, что до нас дошла соответствующая информация, и вы, товарищ, должны…  
– Стоп, стоп! – Соло выставил вперед руки. – Товарищ? Да вы издеваетесь! С каких пор у них на побегушках такие ребята как ты? – из лощенного щеголя он тут же превратился а какого-то… обычного парня. – Знаешь, я говорил твоему хозяину, что не собираюсь на тех же основаниях каждый день к вам мотаться. Или принимайте мои условия, или arrivederci.  
– У меня нет хозяина, в СССР… – начал было Илья, но Наполеон жестом заставил его остановится.  
– Мне неинтересно, извините, время деньги и все такое, – подчеркнуто вежливо заявил тот и попытался уйти, но Курякин не дал такой возможности.  
– Из достоверных источников нам стало известно, что вы обслу… посещаете определенных лиц русского происхождения и вхожи в их дома.  
– Допустим, – Соло вскинул на него глаза и скрестил руки на груди. – И что?  
– Наш Комитет предлагает вам сотрудничество. Нам нужен наводчик, группа, с которой вы общаетесь, подрывает автори…  
– Комитета? То есть моей скромной личностью заинтересовался КГБ? Интересно… И что мне за это будет? – Илья стиснул зубы, кажется, деньги для Наполеона были решающим фактором. За время работы ему попадались и не такие субъекты.  
– Естественно, вам причитается денежное вознаграждение и определенный протекторат. Вы готовы обсудить условия?  
– Нууу, не знаю… Вы же понимаете, что это рискованно? Зачем мне подставляться, я и так зарабатываю нормально и дорожу своей шкурой. Эти ваши страшные преступники скорее всего не маньяки-убийцы, так что даже совесть мучить не будет, – он хмыкнул. – Наверняка, какие-то денежные махинации или политические интрижки… Так что прости, я пас, – Соло изобразил виноватую улыбку.  
Не в правилах Курякина было отступать или сдаваться, ему выпало одно из самых простых заданий, и он не собирался тратить время на то, чтобы искать наводчика посговорчивее.  
– Заявление о сохранности «вашей шкуры» довольно сомнительно, мы накроем группировку с вашей помощью или без нее, а потом, уж поверьте, мне уничтожим и все оставшиеся ниточки. Свидетелей никто не жалует, – припугнуть парня было проще всего. – А деньги, которые могли бы стать вашими, будут уже далеко от Рима.  
Трюк удался, и Наполеон задумался над сказанным, видимо взвешивая все «за» и «против». Было видно, что он уже все для себя решил, но упускать возможность набить себе цену не собирался. Что вполне увязывалось с его… профессией.  
– Ладно, считай, уговорил. Далеко от Рима говоришь? Вывезите меня отсюда… нууу, например, в Париж, с вашими деньгами я там не заскучаю. Не хочу, знаешь ли, послужить советской разведке и закончить свою миссию где-нибудь на дне Тибра.  
– Думаю, это можно устроить, – согласно кивнул Курякин. Такая просьба не была необычной, каждый хотел чувствовать себя в безопасности. – Но только после того, как мы уничтожим документы.  
– Документы? – Наполеон хмыкнул, вальяжно облокотившись на стену. – Если ты думаешь, что я тебе на бумажке конкретный адрес напишу, то, увы, мой советский друг, я никогда не знаю, куда меня пригласят, есть несколько постоянных адресов. Но портфели с документами всегда при них, я ради интереса заглядывал, но бумажки меня не интересуют.  
– Как часто вас вызывают?  
– Достаточно… – уклончиво ответил Соло. – И хоть мы и не потрахались, но все равно давай на «ты»?  
– Сообщите, как только вам поступит звонок. Гостиница «Плаза», спросите на ресепшене Илью Курякина.  
– Илья, – медленно протянул Напалеон, словно пробуя имя на вкус. – Буду верить, что это не идиотский псевдоним.  
Подумав, что не этому человеку говорить о несуразных псевдонимах, Курякин посмешил покинуть подворотню. Больше ему здесь делать было нечего. Вернувшись в гостиницу, он собирался отвлечься и скоротать время, пытался читать, играть в шахматы, гипнотизировать стену, выстраивать возможные варианты развития операции, но так или иначе все его мысли возвращались к Соло. Этот мужчина не шел из головы. Илья просто не понимал, как при таком роде деятельности ему удается выглядеть таким гордым и самодостаточным. Заниматься подобным было позорно для женщины, не говоря уже о мужчине. Как он вообще показывается на улице? Курякин бы сгорел от стыда, если о нем хотя бы подумали в подобном ключе! А Наполеону как-то удавалось сохранять хотя бы внешнее подобие достоинства. Он не выглядел забитым и угнетенным, но в голове не укладывалось, как кто-то может вступить на эту тропу добровольно.  
Впрочем, забивать себе этим голову Илья не собирался, часы уже показывали десять, и ему давно было пора отходить ко сну. Завтра предстоял тяжелый день, перед которым стоило выспаться и набраться сил.  
Вот только отдохнуть у Курякина так и не вышло, где-то около полуночи в номере раздался звонок. Девушка с ресепшена сообщила, что к нему в номер пытается подняться какой-то странный мужчина. Стряхнув с себя сон, Илья потянулся к оружию. Мало ли кому могло стать известно о его задании. Никогда нельзя было забывать об американцах, лезущих со своей разведкой куда не просят. Пообещав спуститься через пару минут, он быстро оделся и, заткнув пистолет за пояс, поспешил в холл.  
Внизу его ожидал вовсе не засланный шпион и не киллер, а… Наполеон Соло. Облокотившись на стойку, он о чем-то увлеченно болтал с девушкой-ночным администратором. Заметив Илью, Наполеон кивнул в знак приветствия, но с места не сдвинулся. Пришлось подойти к нему самому. Скользнув взглядом по новому знакомому, Курякин отметил, что со времени их первой встречи Соло успел сменить стильный костюм на простую белую футболку и джинсы с тяжелыми ботинками. Смена образа поразительно изменила молодого человека, и даже опытному агенту было непросто отличить, кто из этих людей был настоящим Соло, а не его продажной копией.  
– Я тебя заждался! Готов к маленькому ночному приключению? – улыбнувшись Илье, он глянул на девушку за стойкой. – Прости, сегодня я, кажется, буду занят. Но в следующий раз мы обязательное еще поболтаем и… – он запнулся, когда Курякин, сжав его предплечье, потянул в сторону. Им лучше было поговорить без свидетелей.  
– Вам уже сообщили адрес?  
– Ага, ребята оказались нетерпеливыми, – Наполеон не двузначно двинул бровями.  
– Передайте мне координаты, – Илья глянул на часы. – Выдвигаемся через….  
– Подожди, не все так просто. У меня для тебя кое что есть, – Соло похлопал по большой сумке, перекинутой через плечо. – Не в обиду будет сказано, но даже такой крутой агент как ты нуждается в небольшом инструктаже. Я бы предпочел подняться к тебе.  
– Хорошо, – после небольших раздумий согласился Курякин. Несговорчивость и ненужная инициативность наводчика напрягали, но его можно было понять. Стукачей нигде не жаловали, и сам Илья относился к таким людям с презрением.  
В лифт вместе с ними зашла пожилая пара, видимо вернувшаяся с поздней прогулки по вечернему Риму. Женщина приветливо кивнула, и Курякину пришлось изобразить в ответ напряженную вымученную улыбку. Ему казалось, что все вокруг понимают, что он поднимается в номер с парнем с улицы, и от этого хотелось провалиться под землю. А в следующее мгновение он и вовсе чуть не разбил огромное зеркало, шарахнувшись в сторону, когда почувствовал руку Соло, мягко гладившую его бедра и ягодицы. Хотелось ударить зарвавшегося парня, но тот как ни в чем не бывало устроил руку на его поясе.  
– А ты всегда наготове, да? – шепнул он, нащупав пистолет.  
– Убери руки, – сквозь зубы процедил Илья, заметив, что пара уже действительно странно косится на них. Сохранять самообладание казалось все труднее, но, к счастью, двери лифта разъехались, выпуская из западни.  
– Если вы еще раз позволите подобное… – начал было Курякин, как только они зашли в номер, но Соло его перебил.  
– Не кипятись так. Во-первых, носить оружие за поясом опасно, мало ли что… а во-вторых, у тебя классная задница, я успел оценить, – Наполеон весело улыбнулся и, крутанувшись на каблуках, принялся с двойным интересом рассматривать номер. – Ну ничего себе, какие апартаменты КГБ снимает своим агентам. Или только лучшим агентам, м? Это гораздо лучше большинства номеров, куда меня приводили. А знаешь ли, я много где побывал.  
Илья поморщился от последнего заявления. Это был явно не тот факт, которым стоило гордиться, но видимо для Наполеона все было в порядке вещей. Он с протяжным стоном упал на кровать, проверяя пружины.  
– Хорошая такая. Мне нравится, прям не терпется испробовать!  
– Переходите ближе к делу.  
– Какой ты зажатый. Oh mio dio! – Напалеон закатил глаза.  
– Зачем вы вставляете итальянские выражения, по-моему, очевидно, что вы эмигрант? – впервые Илья позволил себе личный вопрос, но он и правда не мог для себя объяснить эту странную привычку.  
– Окей, поймал меня, – Соло выдохнул и заметно расслабился. – Я американец, а нас не везде жалуют, да и к тому же итальянский – язык страсти. Ты даже не представляешь, как некоторых заводит, когда во время…  
– Достаточно. Я правда не представляю, – Курякин едва не залился краской. – Вы сообщите мне адрес?  
– Мы же договаривались на «ты», – Наполеон скривился. – И я сделаю для тебя кое-что большее. Не просто сообщу адрес… Нас обоих ждут через два часа на «Инганнаморте», за городом. Кстати, на заметку, переводится название как «победившие», символично, да?  
– Они всего лишь политические преступники, у меня нет ни единого повода считать их «победившими», – он едва ли не выплюнул последнее слово. – Спасибо… тебе – Илья запнулся. – Уже завтра вечером мы сможем переправить вас в Париж, а пока от имени Советского правительства приношу…  
– Вау, звучит здорово, но… как ты собираешься туда пробраться? Об этом доблестный агент КГБ подумал? – Наполеон растянулся на кровати, и Курякин отметил, что незаметно для себя он уже привык к этой фамильярности, сквозившей в каждом жесте американца.  
– Это не должно тебя волновать, это только мое дело.  
– Я уже побеспокоился за тебя, спасибо можешь не говорить, – подскочив с кровати, Соло хлопнул его по плечу. – Мужайся, большевик, сегодня ты исполнишь роль… моего коллеги!  
– Не понял, – Курякин застыл на месте. – У меня строгие предписания, мой начальник…  
– Тшш, выдохни, все в порядке, – Соло медленно провел пальцами по тыльной стороне его руки, видимо, желая успокоить. Но Илья только дернулся, во все глаза уставившись на Наполеона. – Там же жуткая система безопасности, охрана, собаки и всё прочее. Я не сомневаюсь, что отличник физ подготовки, или как там у вас это называется, преодолеет любые препятствия, но это опасно. Я боюсь за тебя.  
– Не говори так, – Илья нервно сглотнул. – Не положено.  
– Только подумай, ты заявишься к ним во всей красе, с парадного входа всех обставишь. Волк в овечьей шкуре, троянский конь…  
– Нет, – не раздумывая отрезал Курякин.  
– Поздно. Я уже сказал, что в виде подарка постоянным клиентам приду с другом, и, увы, ты мой друг. Хочешь, не хочешь, придется идти, иначе твоя операция провалится. И не делай такое лицо, – Соло заглянул ему в глаза. – Обещаю, из особняка ты выберешься таким же прекрасно девственным. Никто на твою задницу не покусится. Хотя… – он ухмыльнулся. – Вот таких молчаливых, серьезных и неприступных разбалованные богачи очень даже любят…  
– Я не собир…  
– Да что же ты такой твердолобый! – Наполеон всплеснул руками. – Ты в конце концов агент или кто? Или для тебя личные интересы важней интересов Родины? То-то же, – он поднял сумку с пола. – Я тут для тебя даже одежду подобрал. Ты, конечно, в водолазке жутко сексуален, аж ноги подкашиваются, все мышцы обрисовываются… Ладно, я не об этом. Тут у меня джинсы, еле нашел на такую каланчу, и лучше они смотрятся с рубашками или футболками. Да и знаешь, это куда практичней снимать, застирывать там…  
Илья молча снес всю это тираду и, приняв протянутую стопку одежды, удалился в ванную. Не в его правилах было задавать много вопросов, но то, что задумал Наполеон, ему совсем… совсем не нравилось. С другой стороны, предложение было вполне… рационально, да и если Соло теперь придет один, операция может сорваться.  
Все-таки смена одежды была не самой большой жертвой, на которую ему приходилось идти ради СССР. Наполеон подобрал темно-синюю рубашку-поло, которую Илья тут же застегнул на все пуговицы, и жутко обтягивающие джинсы, в которых не то что сидеть, кажется, и двигаться было невозможно. Курякин впервые примерил джинсы, и если это была именно та одежда, по которой полмира сходило с ума, он чего-то не понимал в этой жизни.  
– Только посмотри, ты бы мог этим зарабатывать! Не в обиду сказано, – Наполеон смерил его долгим взглядом, а потом подойдя близко-близко потянулся и расстегнул пару верхних пуговичек на рубашке. – Так вообще шикарно, – он улыбнулся, а Илья прикрыл глаза. Соло нарушал его личное пространство и делал это так… что Курякин не мог даже сопротивляться.  
– Всё, нам пора.  
Они вместе вышли на улицу, где было так же людно как и днем. Некоторые туристы возвращались в гостиницу, а некоторые наоборот уходили, чтобы насладиться всеми прелестями ночного Рима. Илье было крайне неловко идти за Наполеоном, ему казалось, что их парочка привлекает слишком много внимания. Остановив такси, Соло галантно приоткрыл дверь, пропуская Курякина вперед.  
– Присаживайся.  
– Не нужно, у нас есть казенная машина.  
– Я всегда приезжаю на такси, – Наполеон закатил глаза. – Мы же не хотим вызывать лишних подозрений?  
Илья ничего не ответил, ему не хотелось признаваться, что «напарник» в очередной раз оказался прав. Кое как устроившись на заднем сиденье, Курякин набрался терпения. Путь предстоял неблизкий, а сидеть в чертовых джинсах оказалось невозможно. Соло, судя по всему, чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, а Илья без конца ерзал, одергивал штанины и надеялся, что швы не разойдутся в самый неподходящий момент. Тот, кто убедил мир в том, что затянутые в джинсу ягодицы это сексуально, явно был извращенцем.  
– Непривычно?  
– Я не понимаю, как это можно носить каждый день. Сам говорил, что одежда должна быть практичной, но белая футболка слишком… маркая, и…  
– Не задумывайся о причинах, им нравится, вот и все, – пожал плечами Наполеон. – Белая футболка, голубые джинсы выглядят одновременно просто и стильно, а главное подходят к моим глазам. Можно и на работу ходить, и в магазин не стыдно выйти. А еще, – он наклонился к самому уху Ильи и жарко выдохнул, – снимать просто и быстро.  
– Отвратительно, – процедил Курякин.  
– Что именно?  
– Все. Начиная от того, как ты говоришь об этом, и заканчивая тем, что тебе приходится делать. Как вообще мужчина может заниматься этим?!  
– А что, мужчина чем-то лучше женщины? – хмыкнул Соло.  
– Я не об этом. Это унизительно, позорно и грязно… продавать свое тело, – совсем шепотом произнес Илья, надеясь, что водитель их не услышит. – Ты взрослый мужик и терпишь такое отношение к себе! Тобой пользуются как вещью, а ты все сносишь, – он начал заводиться. – Если бы кто-то из моих не то что друзей, а знакомых заподозрил меня в таком, да я… я на улицу выйти не смог бы, сам бы себя возненавидел, – Курякин несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. – Теперь тебе понятно, что я имел в виду, говоря «отвратительно»?  
– Я смотрю, для тебя это больная тема, – всего на всего фыркнул Наполеон. – Вот только не говори, что в твоей любимой стране Советов такого нет. Есть спрос, есть шлюхи. И поверь мне, спрос есть всегда. И на мальчиков тоже, мой дорогой, наивный друг. Если твой мозг, прочищенный идеологией, не способен это принять, пока твои же начальнички трах…  
– Прекрати! – пальцы Курякина начали подрагивать. Плохой знак. Нужно было срочно брать себя в руки, иначе их наводчику придется потратить все деньги на лекарства.  
– Ладно, чего ты? – Соло примирительно улыбнулся. – Все в порядке, я понимаю, что у тебя другое воспитание, другой менталитет. Вот только не нужно пытаться пристыдить меня. Я ничего не стыжусь, не прячусь, не тру себя жесткой мочалкой до крови. Это просто моя работа, и я зарабатываю на жизнь так, как могу, так, как мне нравится. Клиенты, конечно, бывают разные, но я не так часто чувствую себя униженным или использованным. Извини, если это травмирует твою психику, но я люблю трахаться и люблю деньги. Можно, конечно, работать грузчиком или водителем, но я привык к хорошей жизни, мои расценки ты и сам знаешь. Да к тому же иногда можно и украсть что-нибудь, не агенту КГБ будет сказано, – он улыбнулся. – А сейчас я и вовсе помогаю советскому правительству, как думаешь, это может замолить мои грехи?  
Илья не стал говорить, что в Союзе господствует атеизм, да и вообще сейчас ему не особо хотелось разговаривать… Да, он создавал впечатление холодного и безэмоционального истукана, но Наполеону удалось задеть струны, возвращающие Илью в детство. Возрождающие те воспоминания, о которых он предпочел бы забыть навсегда.  
Как и предполагалось, дорога заняла больше получаса, с каждым следующим километром она становилась все пустыней, а скромные дома начали сменять аккуратные палаццо и виллы. Скрытый в тени деревьев особняк Курякин заметил сразу, его роскошь одновременно поражала и вызывала отвращение. Не отвлекаясь на статуи, фонтаны и фигурно выстриженные кусты, Илья цепким взглядом оценивал систему безопасности виллы и, к своему сожалению, должен был признать, что установкой охраны занимались явно люди, безупречно знающие свое дело. Просто так проникнуть сюда не было никакой возможности, Наполеон в очередной раз оказался прав.  
– Веди себя естественно, говорить буду я, – шепнул Соло, когда они, выбравшись из такси, направились к входу. – Не дергайся и, милый, сделай лицо попроще, – Наполеон широко улыбнулся двум амбалам, встретивших их в дверях. Курякин сжал кулаки, приготовившись к драке, но внушительного вида мужчины лишь поздоровались с Соло и окинули Илью оценивающим взглядом.  
– Это не для вас. Он со мной, – легко осадил их Наполеон. – Вас должны были предупредить.  
К удивлению, охрана без лишних вопросов распахнула двери, пропуская внутрь, где их тут же встретил паренек, вроде местного портье или администратора, и обязался проводить наверх.  
– Так просто? Нас даже обыскивать не будут? – тихо спросил Курякин, пока они шли по огромному особняку.  
– Люди здесь платят за то, чтобы облапать тебя. Думаешь, обслуге позволят добраться до сладкого раньше шефа? – весело хмыкнул Соло.  
– А если кто-то пронесет оружие? – Илья начал жалеть, что закрепил пистолет на щиколотке, в то время как можно было едва ли не пронести его в открытую.  
– Поверь, большевик, предполагается, что ствол у тебя при себе будет только один, – он двинул бровями, а Курякин покрылся румянцем и предпочел сконцентрировать свое внимание на том, чтобы запомнить каждый поворот, каждый закоулок, мимо которого их проводили. Соло без конца кидал на него вопросительные взгляды и будто говорил «не волнуйся», но вряд ли его поддержка как-то могла приободрить. Илья был прекрасным агентом КГБ, ему приходилось исполнять многие роли, заучивать сотни легенд, но еще никогда он не влазил в шкуру… уличной девки. Черт, он даже не хотел думать о том, что скажет начальство, прочитав отчет об операции.  
Когда их завели в огромный накуренный зал, Курякин едва ли не задохнулся. В помещении царил полумрак, а от запаха табака слезились глаза. Плюс ко всему, к этому примешивался ужасный запах то ли духов, то ли благовоний, тут же въедающийся в волосы и одежду. Между маленьких столиков и кожаных кресел сновали официантки в коротеньких передничках и… скажем так, не только Наполеона вызвали ублажать предателей. Кроме него Илья отметил еще около пяти девиц и пару юношей, крутившихся вокруг солидных мужчин. Первой была мысль о том, что никто из них и в подметки не годится Соло. Тот был гораздо лучше сложен, двигался более граци… Курякин запретил себе думать о напарнике в подобном ключе, вместо этого он оглянулся по сторонам и обнаружил, что остался совершенно один. Наполеон уже устроился на подлокотнике кресла в глубине зала с коктейлем в руке. Илья непроизвольно принялся отбивать пальцами дробь, замечая, как соблазнительно тот улыбается группе мужчин в дорогих костюмах.  
Курякин понимал, что, замерев посреди зала, он с головой выдает себя, но оказалась, что он просто не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места, не то что подойти к кому-то.  
– Вечер восковых фигур у нас был на прошлой неделе, – не прошло и пары минут как к нему подошел мужчина, судя по отсутствию акцента, итальянец. – Не видел тебя здесь раньше. Новенький?  
– Впервые, – отчеканил Илья, понимая, что его начало потряхивать.  
– Такой серьезный, это возбуждает, – мужчина приобнял его, положив ладонь на поясницу. – Такие мышцы… Ох, надеюсь, если мы уединимся, ты мне покажешь каким строптивым можешь быть, – его ладони собственнически сжали задницу Курякина и тот не выдержал…  
Резко развернувшись, он ударил мужчину, распустившего руки. Тому хватило одного точного хука, чтобы завалиться на пол, зажимая нос, из которого хлестала кровь.  
И тут началось такое… Девушки завизжали, раздался грохот упавших подносов, а к Илье тут же подскочила пара охранников, которые несмотря на угрожающий вид не могли составить конкуренцию отлично подготовленному спец агенту. В пару приемов они оказались уложены на лопатки. Конечно, операция должна была пройти тихо и незаметно, но если на кону стояло достоинство советского человека…  
Еще несколько людей подлетело к Курякину, и пока тот разбирался с ними, Соло скромно стоял в стороне, видимо раздумывая, стоит ли мараться и вмешиваться в драку. Когда разгоревшуюся потасовку уже нельзя было просто игнорировать, Наполеон одним движением вырубил мужчину, с которым еще минуту назад мило флиртовал, и поспешил на подмогу к Илье. Раскидывая охрану и богатеньких изращенцев, Курякин краем глаза наблюдал за Соло, отмечая, что его навыки и техника почти не уступают умениям хорошо обученного агента КГБ. Такой уровень подготовки поражал и в более подходящей обстановке Илья обязательно бы поинтересовался, какие еще секреты скрывает его новый знакомый.  
Девушки и юноши, хастлеры и официантки тут же разбежались, не желая заработать себе лишние проблемы, и уже минут через пять в сознании в зале находились только Наполеон и Илья, а вокруг них на шикарных коврах валялись вырубленные охранники и предатели Родины.  
– Неплохо вас в КГБ готовят, – усмехнулся Соло, откидывая растрепавшуюся челку. – Я впечатлен.  
– Я тоже, – Илья не мог не отметить навыки Наполеона. – Мастерство впечатляет.  
– О, поверь, в других сферах я не менее хорош, – он наградил Курякина улыбкой. – Но насчет самозащиты… сам понимаешь, с моей профессией не помешает, – он пожал плечами, напуская на себя беззаботный вид. У Ильи создалось впечатление, что мужчина что-то не договаривает, но сейчас не было времени расспрашивать, вместо этого он задал более насущный вопрос:  
– Ты ведь раньше был в этом доме? Есть соображения, где могут находиться документы?  
– Естественно, в кабинете, – без промедления выпалил Соло. – Не смотри так. В кабинете сейф, где еще быть важным документам как не там?  
– Что ты делал в кабинете? – Илья напрягся.  
– Тебе в подробностях рассказать? Сукно на столе царапается, но желание клиента, как говорится, закон, – фыркнул Наполеон. – Вместе пойдем? Мало ли не вся охрана на шум сбежалась…  
– Веди, – выдохнул Курякин, борясь с наваждением в виде Наполеона, выгибающегося на столе под каким-то мужчиной. Разумеется, эта картина вызывала отвращение, но не только к Соло… но и к себе. Мысли о распятом, обнаженном Наполеоне возбуждали и заставляли чувствовать предательское тепло, волной зарождающееся в паху. Списав все на банальную физиологию и взлетевший адреналин, Илья попытался сосредоточить все свое внимание на двери кабинета, которая, естественно, оказалась заперта. На уроках подготовки в КГБ Курякин меньше всего любил возиться с механизмами и тонкой работой. Он так и не открыл в себе таланта взломщика… Но что делать, задание есть задание. Достав отмычки и присев на корточки, Илья принялся за работу. Спустя пять минут устройство так и не поддалось. Словно насмехаясь, Соло склонился над ним, внимательно наблюдая за работой.  
– Я, конечно, извиняюсь, но у вас никаких нормативов нет? Ты уже вечность с замком возишься.  
– Заткнись, ковбой, – шикнул Курякин и, услышав долгожданный щелчок, распахнул дверь. – Доволен?  
– Неа, что ты собираешься делать с сейфом? – Наполеон самодовольно улыбнулся, кивая на огромный бронированный ящик в пол стены. – Сложный, современный замок, несколько кодов, почти не считываемые комбинации. Может мне чаю приготовить, пока ты тут возишься?  
– Не ерничай, – отмахнулся Илья, с интересом оглядывая сейф, где и должны были находиться документы, ради которых пришлось приехать в Рим. Соло оказался прав, он с таким механизмом раньше не встречался и не совсем представлял, что сейчас делать.  
– Может ты мне наврал и никакой ты не КГБшник? – продолжал подзуживать Наполеон. – И как тебя только на службу взяли?  
– Заткнись, – раздраженно рыкнул Илья, принимаясь за сейф.  
– Ох, хватит, я не могу на это смотреть, – легко оттолкнув «напарника», Соло тоже опустился на корточки, быстро и технично осматривая механизм. – Странное у них понятие о безопасности, ну-ка дай мне свои отмычки…  
Курякин скривился, ему не хотелось сплоховать перед Соло, но голос разума говорил, что логичнее будет послушать его, времени в запасе оставалось все меньше и меньше. Нехотя он протянул наборчик Наполеону, тот профессионально пробежался пальцами по инструментам и, выбрав одну из отмычек, принялся за работу. Наблюдать за ним было приятно, парень работал так ловко и быстро, что уже меньше чем через минуту раздался щелчок и механизм сдался.  
– У этой модели есть один недостаток, – Соло хмыкнул. – Ее создавали, не беря в расчет мои таланты. Прошу, – изобразив нечто напоминающие реверанс, он отошел в сторону, пропуская Илью к сейфу. Разыскиваемые документы оказались там, вместе с ними лежали деньги и какие-то драгоценности, но Курякина интересовали только бумаги. Бегло проверив их, он запихнул папку под поло и поспешил удалиться с виллы, пока хозяева и охрана не пришли в себя. Наполеон увязался за ним.  
– Куда ты так спешишь? Где мои деньги? А билеты? Эй, Курякин, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Когда я их получу? – на обратном пути рот у того просто не закрывался.  
– Хватит тараторить, подожди, – Илья резко развернулся. – Все завтра. Я доложу о выполнении задания и заберу их у одного из агентов.  
– И что я, по-твоему, должен делать до завтра?! – возмутился Соло. – Ты мне дашь гарантию, что я хотя бы до утра доживу? Меня здесь все знают и если не эти, – он кивнул на виллу, оставшуюся позади, – то меня свои же прикончат. Тебе рассказать, что у нас со стукачами делают?  
– Могу предложить... поехать в гостиницу, – нехотя сказал Илья. – Под моей защитой с тобой ничего не случится.  
– О да, мой доблестный рыцарь КГБ, – Соло улыбнулся, а Курякин пытался сообразить, что ему делать дальше. Выход напрашивался один – спрятать Наполеона у себя в номере.  
– Что? Где мои ключи? Ты не снимешь мне отдельный номер? – удивился Соло, когда, приехав в гостиницу, Илья быстро прошел мимо ресепшена. – Эй, учти, что я никаких скидок и бонусов не делаю, даже для отважных русских. Если хочешь под таким предлогом затащить…  
– Нет. Поспишь на диване.  
– На диване, как же, – буркнул Наполеон, бросая на «напарника» нечитаемые взгляды.  
Оказавшись в номере, от тут же принялся инспектировать его. Сначала устроился на несчастном диване, потом подорвался с места и направился к встроенному мини бару. С торжественным видом вытащив оттуда бутылку вина, Соло приглашающе кивнул Илье, но тот поспешил ретироваться в ванную. Курякину не терпелось стащить наконец с себя неудобную одежду и в облачиться привычную водолазку и нормальные мужские брюки.  
– Если хочешь, можешь устроиться на кровати, – вернувшись, он застал Наполеона, по-прежнему стоявшего с бутылкой посреди комнаты.  
– А ты?  
– Я могу поспать и на диване, который тебе так не понравился, – сухо заметил Илья. – Комфорт, по сути, не так уж важен.  
– Ну конечно… Ты в курсе, что со своими километровыми ногами на этой софе не поместишься? – хмыкнул Соло.  
– Не вижу других вариантов.  
– Устроиться на шикарной кровати вдвоем? – кажется, для Наполеона это было самым очевидным решением проблемы.  
– Я не…  
– Давай сначала выпьем, а потом решим? – перебил Соло, усаживаясь на край стола. – За удачную миссию и приятное знакомство.  
– Я не пью, – отрезал Курякин. Хотя ему и хотелось очистить голову и забыться, он не мог позволить себе потерять контроль. Не в компании Наполеона.  
– Совсем? – Соло с интересом подался в перед.  
– Совсем.  
– Русский и не пьешь? Такое вообще бывает? – в его голосе слышалось плохо скрываемое веселье.  
– Не думал, что такой человек как ты мыслит стереотипами, – Илья не собирался делать «напарнику» комплиментов, но… так уж вышло.  
– А я не думаю, что такой человек как ты умеет расслабляться. Серьезно, Курякин, нужно уметь выпускать пар, а у тебя, кажется, с этим проблема, – Наполеон аккуратно спрыгнул со стола. – Извини, но я заметил, что у тебя нервный тик, а так и до срыва недалеко.  
– Это не нервный тик, – возразил Илья, злясь на себя за то, что Соло все-таки заметил, как иногда у него подрагивают пальцы.  
– Хоть иногда думай о чем-то помимо работы.  
– Я думаю.  
– И о чем же думает несгибаемый агент КГБ на досуге? – заинтересованно протянул Наполеон, подходя к Курякину, сидевшему на диване.  
– Это неважно, – холодно отозвался тот. – Не о работе.  
– Хватит говорить заученными фразами, – Наполеон осторожно опустил руки на его плечи.  
– Убери руки, – Илья дернулся, но тут же оказался прижат к спинке дивана.  
– Тшш… говорю же, расслабься, – Соло надавил на плечи, разминая их. – Так не пойдет, ты еще больше напрягаешься, Илья, пожалуйста… – он мягко огладил шею, забираясь пальцами под ворот водолазки. Курякин снова дернулся, но Наполеон не отпустил его, и… победил. Соло явно знал, что делать, его прикосновения расслабляли, а напряжение в затекших мышцах постепенно сменялось приятным теплом. В какой-то момент Илья еле сдержал стон, желая, чтобы и остальные мышцы получили свою долю внимания, но вовремя взял себя в руки. Резко отстранившись, он скинул руки Соло, и, к удивлению, тот не стал даже возмущаться, вместо этого что-то хмыкнув себе под нос и показательно прошествовав к кровати.  
Не обращая на него внимания, Курякин потянулся к документам, извлеченным из сейфа. Но сосредоточиться на бумагах так и не удалось. Краем глаза он заметил, как Наполеон снял рубашку и к своему стыду внимательно проследил за медленными, будто ленивыми движениями парня. Соло его провоцировал, и как бы Илья не работал над своей выдержкой, он не мог полностью игнорировать обнаженного мужчину, стоявшего в метре от него. Это раздражало и выводило из себя, сидя в пол-оборота он никак не мог абстрагироваться от шелеста простыней и едва слышного скрипа пружин и воспринимать происходящие как еще одно испытание.  
– Илья?  
– Что? – он даже голову не повернул.  
– Забудь о работе хотя бы на одну ночь. Тебе нужно отвлечься.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – Курякин демонстративно уставиться в документы.  
– Ой, да ладно, – Соло ухмыльнулся. – Ну-ка, повернись... сейчас проверим.  
Все эти увещевания, голос Наполеона, его интонации путали мысли и провоцировали те желания, о существовании которых Илья предпочел бы не знать. На курсах подготовки он в прямом смысле прошел и огонь, и воду и медные трубы, а теперь позорно уступал одним лишь инстинктам. Проклиная себя, он все-таки повернул голову, искоса взглянув на Соло.  
И лучше бы он этого не делал… Абсолютно обнаженный тот раскинулся на кровати, медленно облизывая свои пальцы, чуть посасывая их. Но Курякин держался, не позволяя себе пялиться в открытую, и для Наполеона это было сравни брошенному вызову. Демонстративно разведя ноги и улыбнувшись, он медленно опустил руку к паху. Соло прекрасно понимал, какую реакцию он вызывает своим видом, таким нарочито откровенным и развратным, и пользовался этим. Опустив руку ниже, он коснулся влажными пальцами ануса и принялся выводить круги, дразня и себя, и Илью.  
Вот тут не смотреть было уже невозможно. Покрывшись испариной, Курякин пытался справиться с нарастающим возбуждением, которое накрывало его с головой. Только благодаря годами тренированной выдержке он все еще не двигался и сдерживался от того, чтобы не опуститься рядом с Соло и не объяснить насколько безрассудно его дразнить.  
Наполеон протолкнул внутрь один палец и застонал, тут же добавив второй и начав подаваться бедрами навстречу, насаживаясь на них. Другой рукой он обхватил член, медленно двигая рукой вверх-вниз, большим пальцем размазывая выступившую смазку. Соло игрался с ним, бросая не двузначные взгляды в сторону дивана и тихо постанывая, не давая Илье ни единого шанса спастись.  
В один момент Наполеон резко замер, тяжело дыша, было видно, что он находится уже на грани. Когда Курякин увидел протянутую к нему руку, он словно очнулся и тряхнул головой, желая прогнать этот морок. Никогда раньше он не испытывал ничего подобного, его не привлекали мужчины и тем более мужчины с улицы. Соло просто не мог вызывать подобных чувств, но реальность заключалась в том, что Илья поднялся и сделал шаг в сторону кровати.  
– Прекрати.  
– Зачем? – прекратив трогать себя, Наполеон снова облизнул пальцы. – Тебе нравится. Ты хочешь меня.  
– Нет, – Курякин соврал, прекрасно понимая, что собственное тело выдает его с головой.  
– Тебя не учили, что врать не хорошо? – фыркнул Соло, хватая Илью за руки и без особых усилий опрокидывая на себя, награждая легким поцелуем в уголок губ. Чувствуя член, упирающийся в живот, ощущая влажное прикосновение и задыхаясь от мускусного запаха, Курякин тонул, захлебываясь в собственных чувствах.  
Илья даже не сопротивлялся, когда Наполеон принялся его раздевать, стаскивая одежду и скидывая ее куда-то на пол. Он ощущал себя безвольной куклой в его руках, будто шлюхой здесь был не Соло, а… Курякин постарался не думать об этом, достаточно было уже того, что он оказался в одной постели с хастлером, с мужчиной. Вместо того, чтобы отвлекаться на рефлексию, он сильнее прижался к Наполеону, принявшись кусать его до красных следов, до тут же расплывающихся синяков, которые на утро расцветут черно-фиолетовыми засосами. Соло как-то предупреждал, что главное не оставлять следы, но сейчас он совершенно не протестовал, а только постанывал, толкаясь твердым членом в бедро Ильи.  
– Трахни меня. Презерватив в джинсах, джинсы на полу.  
Оказалось, что к такой просьбе Курякин был не готов. Он растерялся, во все глаза уставившись на Наполеона. Челка у того окончательно растрепалась, а изо рта вырывалось частое горячее дыхание. Отступить казалось уже невозможным, но и заставить себя шевелиться агент тоже не мог.  
Закатив глаза, Соло сам, чуть привстав, нашарил валяющиеся на полу джинсы и достал презерватив, протянув его Илье, который, быстро надел его и, не упуская возможности, запечатлел на шее Наполеона очередной поцелуй-укус.  
– Ты нормально целоваться вообще умеешь? – Наполеон скривился и обхватил ладонями лицо Курякина, впервые целуя по-настоящему, проникая языком в рот и возбуждая еще больше. – Ну давай же, возьми меня. Тебе же нужно.  
Не дожидаясь ответных действий, Соло обхватил член Ильи и приставил ко входу. Тот беспомощно вцепился ему в плечи, когда Наполеон мягко толкнулся вперед и крупная влажная головка проскользнула внутрь почти без сопротивления. Руководствуясь лишь инстинктами, Курякин сделал еще несколько мелких толчков, каждый из которых выбивал из Соло протяжный стон, и застыл.  
– Эй ты чего, сильнее… – выдохнул Наполеон, бессильно откидываясь на кровать. – Боже, сильнее!  
Но Илья не мог заставить себя двигаться, он с трудом представлял, что только что натворил и какие последствия это может повлечь за собой. Соло же медлить не собирался. Низко застонав, он вцепился в плечи Курякина и легко поменял их местами, уже через пару секунд оседлав его. Эта теснота и тепло вокруг члена ощущались так приятно и непривычно, что Илья не выдержал, позволив себе, потянувшись, нерешительно провести рукой по груди Соло, задевая напрягшиеся соски. Наполеон застонал на нем, мелко вздрагивая, будто бы не зная то ли насадиться глубже, то ли прогнуться в пояснице. Курякин наблюдал бы за этими метаниями с интересом, если не был бы так возбужден.  
Соло принялся двигаться быстрей, сам насаживаясь на член, по его вискам стекали капли пота, а раскрытыми губами он хватал воздух, сильнее сжимая бедра. Илья готов был поклясться, что еще никто не отдавался ему с такой страстью и ни с кем он не ощущал себя так. Он задыхался, до хруста костяшек сжимал пальцы на простыне, лишь изредка разрешая тихие стоны. Никогда раньше Курякин не позволял никому так доминировать в постели, но черт возьми, Наполеон и правда абсолютно контролировал ситуацию.  
– Сильнее… – Соло вцепился в спинку кровати. – Боже, сильнее!  
Он принялся двигаться быстро и грубо, так что, не выдержав, Илья тоже принялся подаваться вперед, каждый раз входя на всю длину. Больше всего это напоминало не занятие любовью, а безумную скачку, соревнование, в котором Курякин катастрофический проигрывал.  
Но одно только это сводило с ума. Утопая в собственных ощущениях, он вцепился в плечи Наполеона и в несколько мощных болезненных толчков кончил.  
Сжав собственный член, Наполеон догнал его спустя пару быстрых движений, излившись в кулак. Он быстро вытер пару капель с груди Ильи, привел его в порядок и с глубоким вздохом упал рядом, стараясь отдышаться. На губах Соло блуждала блаженная улыбка, вот только Курякин этой необъяснимой эйфории не разделял.  
Резко сев на кровати, он попытался собраться с мыслями, после наступившей разрядки ощущая себя раздавленным. Он чувствовал взгляд на своей спине, но не мог найти в себе сил повернуться. Смотреть на этого человека не было никакого желания.  
– Ты чего? Все нормально, – подобравшись ближе, Наполеон осторожно коснулся его, но Курякин никак не отреагировал. Он боролся с желанием сбросить руку, хотелось избежать любых прикосновений, грозящих спровоцировать еще одну подобную вспышку. – Эй, все в порядке. Успокойся. Это же твой первый раз… так? Хотя что я говорю, конечно да, – от напускной мягкости в голосе хотелось развернуться и ударить его. – Но ничего страшного не произошло. Изначально же было понятно, что ты меня хочешь, ты сам свои взгляды и движения не замечал, а у меня глаз наметан. Я такие вещи чувствую. Тебе понравилось, признай это. И мне тоже, ты один из лучших, а поверь, мне есть с кем сравни… – Наполеон запнулся на полуслове, понимая, что его заносит.  
Но Илье было все равно, слова Соло ровно ничего не значили. Было противно от самого себя. Потянувшись, Курякин поднял с пола ворох одежды и принялся быстро одеваться.  
– Ты куда?  
Он не ответил, вместо этого пересев на диван. Спустя полчаса звенящего молчания, Наполеон сдался, его дыхание замедлилось и парень уснул, а Илья так и просидел, пялясь в окно, до самого рассвета, а потом и вовсе ушел из номера.  
Он еще долго бродил по пустынным улочкам Рима, обходя стороной припозднившихся гуляк и наслаждаясь небывалым в сердце Италии умиротворением. Даже не верилось, что через какую-то пару часов все это пространство будет заполонено обезумевшими туристами, беспрестанно щелкающими фотоаппаратами.  
Вместе с рассветом начали открываться первые лавочки: из пекарни по всем окрестностям разносился сладковатый запах свежей выпечки, а хозяйка цветочной лавки уже принялась выставлять на улицу маленькие букетики. Те самые, с помощью которых загулявшие мужчины будут с утра извиняться перед своими дамами.  
А вот Илье возвращаться в гостиницу совершенно не хотелось. Курякин все еще не бросал попыток разобраться в произошедшем или хотя бы выкинуть Соло из головы. И если от себя можно был бегать сколько угодно, то агенты КГБ ждать не привыкли. В назначенное время он пересекся у фонтана Треви с сотрудником Комитета, и тот передал пакет с документами и деньгами для Наполеона и дальнейшими инструкциями для самого Ильи.  
Курякин не представлял, как вернется в номер и будет смотреть Соло в глаза… Хотя чего уж там, он не представлял, как будет на себя в зеркало смотреть после произошедшего. Свежий воздух и длительная прогулка совершенно не помогли справиться с плескающимся внутри отвращением к самому себе. Но операцию нужно добыло довести до конца. Постояв под дверью в номер, Илья решительно толкнул её. К удивлению, его встретил не только аромат кофе, наполняющий комнату, но и уже полностью собравшийся Наполеон, сидящий за сервированным столом.  
– Я тебя уже потерял… Ждал, ждал, а потом решил заказать завтрак в номер, надеюсь, ты не против черного кофе по утрам? – Соло широко улыбнулся, но, заметив хмурое лицо Ильи, напрягся. – Что-то пошло не так?  
– Вот твои билеты и деньги, – вытащив из кармана куртки два конверта, буркнул Курякин. – Высказываю вам благодарность от лица Советского правительства.  
– Ага, ага… Как там у вас говорят, служу Советскому Союзу? – он усмехнулся, пересчитал деньги в конверте, а потом взглянул на билеты. – Постой, я только вечером уезжаю что ли?  
– Будь моя воля, я посадил бы тебя на паром сейчас же.  
– Вчера ты не был столь категоричен, – пошутил было Соло, но, увидев дрогнувшие пальцы Ильи, благоразумно решил не развивать тему. – И что мы будем делать до вечера?  
– Ждать в номере, – Курякин по-прежнему стоял посреди комнаты, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, и смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Наполеона. Он не представлял, как выдержит еще восемь часов в замкнутом помещении с этим человеком.  
– Издеваешься? Я не согласен, – тут же запротестовало Соло.  
– Не думаю, что твое мнение решающее.  
– Брось, это мой последний день в Риме, и я не хочу потратить его, наблюдая за бурлящей жизнью из окна. Пошли гулять?  
– А это разве не ты боялся, что тебя убьют? – спросил Илья, хотя на самом деле ему нравилась перспектива выбраться из номера. Вероятность сорваться в людном месте стремилась к нулю.  
– Ну не убьют же меня в центре Рима посреди дня, да к тому же если при мне будет такой охранник, – он окинул Курякина долгим взглядом и безошибочно считал его эмоции. – Да и разве не тебя пугает перспектива застрять со мной на целый день в номере с великолепной кроватью и полным мини баром?  
– Твои шутки и подначивания не уместны, – рыкнул было Илья, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Пошли. Но мы должны вовре…  
– Уж поверь, свой шанс сбежать в Париж я не упущу, – Соло улыбнулся и добавил: – И если не хочешь говорить о… – он сделал страшный голос, – лучшем сексе в твоей жизни, то окей. Так бы сразу и сказал, большевик.  
Несмотря на то, что солнце нещадно палило, а у Курякина не было никакого настроения слушать длинные истории о архитектурной ценности какой-нибудь очередной древней колонны, Наполеону удавалось удивлять. Его Рим выглядел иначе, чем на туристических буклетах. Он знал такие места, где туристов почти не встречалось: узкие улочки, смотровые площадки, маленькие фонтанчики во двориках… Места, с которыми Соло действительно хотелось попрощаться. Илья не особо интересовался городом, при его работе не стоило забивать голову лишней информацией, но бесконечные истории, которыми Наполеон сопровождал чуть ли не каждый свой шаг, врезались в память.  
К удивлению, время в компании Соло, когда он не играл свою роль, летело незаметно. С наступлением темноты начало холодать, на улицах зажгли фонари, а в маленьких кафе включили тихую музыку. Впервые за время операции Илья почувствовал себя обычным туристом, приехавшим в Рим. Наблюдая, как столики в ресторанчиках заполняются желающими поужинать и отдохнуть, Наполеон тоже предложил перекусить, и Курякин не нашел ни одного логичного повода отказаться. Со вчерашнего дня у него и крошки во рту не было, и желудок уже начинало сводить от голода.  
Соло привел их в один небольшой ресторанчик, расположившийся прямо на берегу Тибра. Крытая веранда, утопающая в цветах, крошечных светильниках и украшенная картинами, напоминала Илье о том, что уже через пару дней он окажется на Родине, где подобное заведение представлялось с трудом.  
– «Днем на венецианском канале» Чьярди. Люблю эту картину, но репродукция просто ужасна, – шепнул Наполеон, как только официант с их заказом отошел от столика. – Краски другие, цвета слишком простые и это уже не говоря о технике…  
– Не обязательно выдумывать темы для разговоров, мы можем поужинать и в тишине, – сухо заметил Курякин, не приняв замечания по поводу картины всерьез.  
– Я просто высказал свое мнение, – Соло пожал плечами. – Это бросается в глаза. Неужели так сложно просто идеально скопировать?  
– Говоришь как искусствовед со стажем.  
– А кто сказал, что я им не являюсь? – Наполеон весело глянул на собеседника. – Если хочешь знать, одним искусством много не заработаешь. Хах, даже если сбывать его на черном рынке. Я же не всю жизнь в барах клиентов обслуживал. Хочешь красиво жить, умей вертеться… Никакого сексуального подтекста, если что, – он двинул бровями. – В юности, и особенно детстве, не так много вариантов как добыть себе денег.  
– Знаешь, мое детство тоже было… непростым, – Илья сжал кулаки под столом. – Но я вырос честным человеком.  
– А я умудрился эту самую честь не утратить, – пожал плечами Соло. – И, кстати, не тебе меня осуждать.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Курякин разом напрягся. Отношения, установившиеся между ними, были настолько хрупкими, что, казалось, каждая неосторожная фраза может привести к катастрофе.  
– Слушай, хватит дергаться, я же все вижу, – Наполеон закатил глаза. – Если тебе так непросто это принять, просто забудь. Забудь и все. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько раз меня такой способ выручал. Но я все равно повторю, что ничего такого не произошло, не стоит бежать от себя и точно не стоит ненавидеть. Иногда секс это секс и ничего больше, – он внимательно глянул на Илью. – Окей, я понимаю, что тебе всю жизнь твердили обратное, но то, что между нами произошло, это нормально, влечение, возбуждение, да даже похоть… Но если тебе так проще, просто сделаем вид, что ничего не было, я умею хранить секреты. Это моя профессия, а ты просто забудь, не нужно мучиться.  
– Не хочу забывать, – выдавил Илья, но тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
– Стоп. Ты имеешь в виду то, о чем я думаю? Если это…  
– И говорить об этом я тоже не хочу.  
Соло только кивнул, но по улыбке, блуждающей на его губах, становилось понятно, что выводы он для себя уже сделал. Илья был благодарен за то, что он не стал допытываться и промолчал. Впервые за время их знакомства Курякин видел в Наполеоне не хастлера, не наводчика и не объект, а просто человека. Общаться с ним было куда проще, чем раньше, Соло отвлекал бессмысленной болтовней, не поднимал нежелательных тем и не старался уколоть.  
Они разговаривали много и долго, Илья даже не мог злиться на себя за то, что теперь, словно компенсируя свое утреннее поведение, не мог оторвать от Наполеона взгляд. Открытая улыбка, аккуратно уложенные волосы, глубокие голубые глаза… Когда Курякин очнулся, оказалось, что они едва не опоздали на паром. Пришлось бросить еду, расплатится и быстро ловить такси, пропускать рейс было нельзя. Для Наполеона это являлось единственной возможностью покинуть Рим.  
Смотря на проносившиеся мимо однообразные улочки, Илья с сожалением думал, что из-за какой-то операции, занявшей сутки, Соло вынужден уезжать из города. Он наверняка любил Рим, прожил здесь не один год, а теперь в спешке бежал, не прихватив собой ни сумки, ни чемодана.  
Такси остановилось у пятого причала, и уже отсюда был виден белоснежный паром, которому предстояло доставить Соло во Францию. Но несмотря на то, что время поджимало, Наполеон не спешил. Не торопясь выбравшись из машины, он потянулся и медленно поплелся вдоль причала. Курякин держался чуть позади, не желая его подгонять и давая возможность попрощаться с Италией. Но видимо у Соло как всегда имелся свой план. В нескольких шагах от трапа он остановился и, развернувшись, посмотрел на Илью. Тот не посмел отвести взгляд. Наверное, со стороны это и смотрелось странно, но они с минуту стояли, просто глядя друг другу в глаза. Курякин растерялся, он не знал, что ждет от него Наполеон и какие слова принято говорить в такой ситуации, но… как оказалось, слов и не требовалось. Соло нерешительно потянулся к нему и вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, отскочить в сторону Илья притянул его к себе. Поцелуй длился от силы несколько мгновений, позволить себе большее Курякин просто не мог. По сравнению с прошлой ночью он был гораздо более чувственным, более настоящим.  
Отстранившись, Наполеон поднял на него взгляд и хотел было что-то сказать, но гудок парома не дал ему этого сделать. До отправления оставалось меньше минуты, и дай они себе волю, этого времени бы точно не хватило. Черт, да им бы и вечности не хватило! Илья это прекрасно понимал и знал только одни способ спасти их обоих. Резко развернувшись, он зашагал прочь, оставляя Соло растерянно стоять у трапа. Ужасно хотелось остановиться, что-то сказать, хотя бы посмотреть на Наполеона… Но разум подсказывал, что делать этого ни в коем случае нельзя. Даже чувствуя взгляд, прожигающий спину, Илья не оглянулся. Нельзя было потакать своим желаниям и ставить на кон их жизни.


End file.
